


Mirror Mirror

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-09
Updated: 2011-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-16 19:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who's the fairest of them all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zvi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/gifts).



Mary Dennis plays by the rules; when a tiny squalling bundle showed up on her doorstep, Mary called the police. Aoife loves to break rules; Bo's existence is proof enough of that. Mary lives a simple life: number-cruncher for the state by day, knitter and missing-child advocate by night. Aoife lives it up. Mary doesn't know how to fight with anything but words. Aoife is used to fighting for her life. Mary loves Bo more than life itself. So does Aoife.

Mary knows very little about sex, either the good or the bad: it's pleasurable, sometimes, and it's for procreation. Aoife has been raped often enough to know exactly how bad sex can get, and has had enough enjoyable sex with enough variety to know exactly how good it can be. Mary is squicked, though she doesn't know what the word means, at the thought of gay sex. Aoife has pegged people and been on the receiving end of both anal sex and pegging, and thinks it's quite fun. Except when it's not. Mary doesn't understand how lesbian sex works. Aoife's had plenty, and it's her favorite kind.

Bo's father, Mary's husband Sam, is a construction worker and a fisherman. He's a rule-breaker, but not a law-breaker. That's part of why Mary loves him. Bo's father, Aoife's lover Dorofey, is a marine biologist and a vodyanoy. He too is willing to break rules but not laws; that's the only reason Aoife waited till La Shoshain to seduce him, because he's Light Fae. She chose him because a long time ago, her best friend was Dorofey's sister Yulianna.

She chose him because he's Light Fae and because Yulianna is Light Fae. Aoife is Dark Fae because they care about their own more than they care about the law, and she's never forgiven Yulianna for choosing the other side.

She chose him because he's Light Fae and because he's male. Because he and she could conceive a child she could hide among the humans and who would grow up there ignorant of the Fae and unwilling, when that child came to learn of the Fae, to choose a side.

Bo is the oldest of three siblings. Bo's adoption was such a success—no one but Mary came forward to claim the child abandoned on Mary's doorstep—that Mary and Sam decided to try again. June was one of the little girls in China whose parents wanted a little boy. Michael was one of the little boys in the US whose parents were deemed unfit by the state.

Bo is the youngest of three siblings. Aidan is Dark Fae. Cara is Light Fae.


End file.
